Trapped on the Videogames
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Coyote invites South Park guys, Neko and Luis Carlos to try one of his new experiment. thanks to this experiment the gang live an epic adventure through a journey through different games, Neko while trying to save the boy of her dreams. Based on Virtual Hero and S.A.O
1. Chapter 1: The Experiment

Chapter 1: The Experiment

It was a Friday morning; Coyote was at his super modern house on the floor where his laboratory was with his wife Isabel putting the finishing touches on his new experiment. Isabel was impatient and kept hitting the pen she used to write against the table on her list. Looked from side to side and then her husband, who was busy working with his experiment, she wanted to know was what was working that had so distracted.

-Coyote, Love ... Can I know what you're working?-Ask Isabel

-It's a surprise, but I cannot tell you would spoil-Coyote said accommodating a holograph beside some sheets covered by a black chairs screens.

-But you cannot at least give me a clue Isabel asked while playing with her pen -Please!-

-He said agreement-Coyote approaching his wife- I'll give you a hint ... its one word, the word is Videogame, is all-

Suddenly the doorbell rang Coyote 's house , he saw the camera screen Doorbell Security that people who had been summoned for the experiment were outside waiting to come home.

-They Arrived- said Coyote with some excitement and a smile on his face, sees his wife -Isabel , you can go to meet them ? I have to give some final adjustments to the experiment-

-Ok- Isabel Said agreement was the elevator and left the lab, descended to the ground floor of the house, down the hallway that led to the door, she thought as she walked on the track that gave her husband ... They had Videogames to do the experiments? Something did not close in her mind.

* * *

Kyle, Stan, Cartman , Kenny, Neko and Luis Carlos were at the gate of the house of Coyote waiting for someone to come out to meet them but that never happened, at that heard the gate open and a familiar voice told them to pass.

- _Is Isabel_ -Luis Carlos thought

-Well , let's go...- Said Neko going to the house followed by the other boys , entering walked down the hallway and into the main room of the house they are greeted by Isabel . Neko as a good person who is, approached the girl and gave her a hug.

-Hello Isabel –Said Neko-It's a long time since we meet you-

-Yeah…Longer believe - Isabel said laughing - Well, we go to the lab?...Coyote 's waiting-

Isabel led the quartet of South Park, Neko and Luis Carlos the elevator with her, they entered the elevator and pushed the button Isabel to ascend to the Laboratory . During the short ride almost no chatted until Kyle decided to play a personal matter to women Coyote .

-And ...Isabel , tell me ... how you are treating your life married to Coyote? -Ask Kyle looking at the Latin woman.

-Um, he treats me well ... luckily ,we are well -answered Isabel- do not know why you wanna know that Kyle , are issues couple-

* * *

The elevator stopped on the floor of the laboratory, Isabel came first followed by the boys and Neko, passed through a hallway with a metal door, Isabel spent a ring scanner door, the door opened and they went to the Laboratory. When passing the engine room, Coyote had finished putting the final arrangements to his new experiment.

-Oh, Hi - Coyote watching greeting - Excuse me, do not listen both of us enter-

-I don't care- Stan said

-Coyote ... Said matter because we invited me, Neko and the boys to your home?-

-Ah! That...well...I wanted to tell you that...-Coyote replied nervously

-you have been selected to participate in a new experiment I just invent-

-What kind of serious experiment is that? -Ask Kenny with some curiosity.

-The Experiment is something we have been working for months-Coyote replied-I said you were chosen to check it-Coyote took the black blanket that covered the experiment had been adjusting a few minutes ago and pulled the sheet with his right hand .Neko and the boys were silent for a few seconds looking at Coyote take the blanket-Well...I want you to contemplate, THIS!- Coyote remove the blanket, with a button on the wall remove the other, Neko, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Kenny and Luis Carlos looked amazed chairs with many cables, headphones metal connected in these cables, multiple holographic displays and a blue glass lens for each one.

-Wow, what the hell is this minority? -Ask Cartman looking in detail and attention chairs with cases and blue glass lenses.

-This is my experiment-replied Coyote- It's a machine totally futuristic virtual reality that lets you connect to different video games. Still not suitable for Public-

-If it's not suitable for public use, why you decide to call us? -Ask Stan playing the holographic screens with his fingers.

-Because these are some test machines, I want you to use them to know that they are suitable for public- answered Coyote- Now, Isabel is going to take to control their heart and breathing rates from a computer room away from this room. I'm going to ask you to sit down and blue glass lenses are placed and finally helmets, then I'll handle the rest-


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Croc

Chapter 2: Welcome to Croc

Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Luis Carlos and Neko sat in their chairs were arranged in a semicircle. All blue glass lenses were placed and supported the head against the back of the chair waiting for the next order from Coyote.  
-Well, since we got the glasses ... now what? Cartman asked impatiently.

Coyote roll his eyes in frustration, he ordered Isabel to oppress a key on multiple computers controlling the machines chairs and well made. The boys felt that helmets began to descend and were automatically placed on their heads. Neko saw that Coyote was projected in the blue crystal lenses all as a hologram.

-All right guys, they are ready to begin the most epic adventure of their lives? -Ask Coyote thrilled and Neko and the boys all nodded -Excellent! Anyone have any questions? Before you connect to the virtual world ...-

Luis Carlos raised his hand and Isabel noticed that.

-Yes?-asked Coyote hologram – Do you have any doubt Luis Carlos? -

-Yes, this experiment is going to hurt? -Ask Luis Carlos making everyone laugh including Isabel. She could not believe he was so stupid to ask that.

-No, the experiment does not harm-Answered Coyote- The only risk that can run in the experiment is that if you kill one of the virtual worlds ... you die in real life-he Said -Sorry, so be very careful now ... before being connected , Isabel send them their avatar names to avoid detection by Hackers, virus or other avatars-

-Ot…Other avatars? Wait! There are other people on here?-Ask Kyle concerned about his personal information.

-Of course not, idiot-annoying Coyote said from his hologram - Here are just connected you during the progress of the experiment are to be found with other avatars-

-Okay-Kyle replied relocating his head inside the helmet.

Isabel ad headphones helmets it was time to enter the virtual world. She pressed about making boys and Neko to fall asleep, before falling into a state of deep sleep Isabel wish a good trip to all and to beware buttons.

* * *

Upon awakening, Neko felt she was lying on a road made of stones to garden. She got up, the boys were still asleep, after she got up , Kyle and Stan awoke and finally Kenny, Luis Carlos and Cartman. Neko look around to see where they were; she saw the stone path extended to the left to a black stone. Roadside, she saw a wall covered with a kind of cork on the grass above ground platforms with moss above and a platform that seemed to be made in a manner similar to the moon white stone. At the well there was one, later a wooden bridge over a river of lava and a closed door mysterious box.

-Neko, Where are we? -Ask Kenny at the spot where they had all awakened. Neko looked at Kenny, do not know what to say ...she opened her mouth to say something but then narrowed under the head facing lawn.

-I...I don't know, we do not know where we, Kenny- Neko replied. She looked down at her body and saw that she was wearing a costume crocodile green and wearing a backpack on her back.

-Neko, when you have a tail? And green? -Ask Stan.

Neko looked at him with a face of "WTF?" Stan took out his shirt from his avatar, a mirror. Neko looked in the mirror and saw herself wearing the costume crocodile.

-WT...? When this happened? - Neko Said Stan returning the mirror - I-I-I am Croc? -

-Whoever is Croc?-Ask Cartman confused as Luis Carlos who looked stunned to the Otaku.

-I know where we are!- Said Neko excited giving a quickly look back to the place where they are-Boys were we are ... we are in the video game "Croc the Leggend of the Gobbos!"-

-As you know this game, Neko? -Ask Luis Carlos uncomprehending.

-It's that ... I've played many times since childhood and how this game is played- Neko replied. Suddenly a green light lit up on the chest of the Otaku; put her hand in the guise of her costume taking a green hanging around her neck.

-That's this?- Said Stan taking his friend said. She pressed and left a green hologram which read

 _Mission: Breaking the mysterious box, go to the bonus level and escape Dantinis_

-Dantinis? What the fuck are Dantinis? -Ask Cartman confused. Then the boys and Neko heard some derisive laughter turned to see whence came the laughter ... 2 dolls red with blue eyes were running towards them and both had a smile on his face. The dolls did not recognize Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, Stan and Luis Carlos.

-Shit!- Said Neko-These are the Dantinis! Run guys or do not kill us! -

-Because you say that, fag -Ask Cartman approaching one of the Dantinis, kneeling before him-if they're adorable ... I do not believe? -

Cartman never have said that! Then the Dantini was in front of Cartman ran at full speed and achievement throw the floor and ran over him.

-Waaah! Help me-Cartman Cried-Take it away from me!

-Neko saw her costume Croc looking for some solution to the problem and then recalled that the costume had a crocodile tail, Neko memorize Croc attack with his tail to finish with Dantinis. She ran to the Dantini, jump, turned around itself and the tail struck the Dantini disguise who disappeared in a cloud of silver stars.

-Neko! Help me too- cried Stan being chased by a Dantini. Neko ran to him, the Dantini let Stan and ran in the opposite direction reaching the edge of the lava flow. Neko use the same attack that I use to kill the other Dantini who disappeared in a cloud of stars.


	3. Chapter 3: Bonus Level

Chapter 3: Bonus Level

-That's all-Said Neko looking at the sky clear-Now that more should I do?-

-I think you have to climb to the silver platform is above the capped well not you think?-Ask Kyle pointing the silver platform that seemed to be made with a piece of the moon or something.

-Of course, I had forgotten that ...-Said Neko and sees Kenny -Kenny take charge of breaking the mysterious box-

-As chief order!-Quipped Kenny and ran to the mysterious box was red with yellow edges and a blue question mark night. Kenny try to break the box with fists and kicks but it was useless, go to stop Neko NEKO up of silver! Platform As this shit breaks?!-

-You've got to jump 2 times with force on the Platform, Kenny -Shout Neko box from her place -just so you can break the box and take your content-

-I Understood boss! - Kenny joked again. He climbed to the mysterious box and stood over him as Neko started jumping strongly on the platform 3 times.

-Neko, What are you doing?-Said Kyle worried-the platform gonna break!-

-Of course not ... have to do this or else ... Kyle -Neko felt the words were drowned in her throat and saw a blue and orange surround stars.

-NEKO!- Cried Stan , running to the well, climb the broken platforms and get to the silver platform but when he tried to approach Neko, the platform and the Otaku girl had disappeared without trace making Stan fell with a thud to the floor and this made his bar where their lives are marked down to 13 lives. ** _(Author: I forgot to tell us that each avatar has 15 lives and the lives are exhausted if they die in real life)_**

-Stan, you all right? -Ask Kenny with a pile of diamonds in the arms watching his dark-haired friend incorporated.

-Y- Yes, I'm well - answered Stan-How many lives left?-

-13 lifes-Kyle replied looking at the life counter of Stan installed on the right sleeve of his shirt

-Stan , not I told you before, but ... I think your avatar has a robot arm That-?!-Stan looks right arm and was a robot arm, Kyle was right. Stan made a fist with his robotic arm -Let's hand doing this thing ...-

Stan pointed his robot arm to a wall play ground and threw his fist into the wall crashing into the wall, He pulled his arm back and the black wire which was connected fist loosened taking his hand off the wall and arranging it in its place.

–Amazing!-Said Cartman looking Stan's weapon- What can I do?!-

Cartman looks and looks a weapon in his suit avatar but found nothing. He was disappointed and sat on the floor but in doing so created a rift.

-Jajajajaja, You can create cracks with your ass, Fatass-Kyle said laughing because of power of the Nazi fat. -Shut up, Jewish!-Shouted Cartman annoying.

* * *

Neko opened her eyes, saw that she was on a piece of land with some grass that floated in space, the sky was dark. Neko could see a castle in the distance and other realms belonging to the game. Near it was a hole, 4 stone paths, 4 mysterious boxes, 3 diamonds in each stone path and in the 4th box had a heart.

-Oke, I am in the bonus level-thought Neko looking all around- _I'm going to do a walk to see if I can find a portal or whatever that takes me back to the start_ -

She started walking around the floating piece of land where she was and in a corner of the piece of land get to see tiny celestial stars, maybe that would take the start after breaking the boxes, takes the diamonds and heart. Neko positioned herself in front of a road of gray stones with 3 diamonds in; she ran down the road collecting diamonds until she reach the mysterious box number 1, she took the backpack off and keep the diamonds.

* * *

Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Stan and Luis Carlos still were waiting for their friend. Then a giant step bee flying near Stan's face and causing bother her away with his hand. But that did not work and bee flying around Stan was still making an irritating buzz.

-Stop bothering me!- Stan Said pushing angry bee with its robotic arm.

-'I'll take-said Luis Carlos, ran to the bee, and gave a strong punch that made it disappear in a cloud of silver stars like the Dantinis.

-Thank you, that bee and was bugging me, Alarcon- Stan thanked the raven. Therein they see a black point fall from the sky.

-That's Nothing but...NOW WE HAVE TO MOVE!- cried Luis Carlos, both move to the site where they were Kenny, Kyle and Cartman. A cloud of dust causing officers to cover eyes and when opened again and the dust cloud dissipated, the boys saw Neko stop on the road of stones with backpack full of diamonds rises.

-Neko!-Kenny said excitedly came back-up from his place giving a hug to Otaku dressed as Crocodile, who by the embrace had dropped the hood of disguise.

-D-Don't worry, Kenny. Is not for you to hold me so long-Neko said corresponding his embrace-Plus, I just went away for a couple of minutes-

-Well here your peers of minutes can be counted as an hour and a half, fag bastard-Told Cartman angering the Otaku who approached and pushed him to the ground-AUCH! What I do, now?-

-No bother me again while we are here-said Neko upset


End file.
